nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Assistance: Bakku Trains Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu
StevieSkies: �� Light broke through the heavy cast of clouds, shining over the household of Kuromaru Nara, and his children, Maiko and Bakku Nara. Bakku yawned in a lax fashion as he rested underneath the willow tree in the back of their home. He was just relaxing and enjoying the unbelievably hot day in the shade, when he heard the slam of the door coming from his home. He opened his right eye, his gray eye shimmering. It was his father and sister walking out, smirking a bit. "What's with the look..." Bakku asked quietly, lazily standing up from his spot. Bakku stretch his arms as his older sister twirled her dark and curly locks with a bit of sass. She informed him that he has really been taking it easy these past few years, and that if he didn't start taking his career seriously, he would never make jounin. His father added on that he would need to start mastering his clan jutsu too, if he ever wanted to settle down with a nice Nara girl. "You guys are too much.." Bakku would say scratching the back of his head, his cheeks feeling a bit red. They joined him on the soft grass, as a small breeze blew by and told him that he would be working on the Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu, derived from the Shadow Possession Jutsu. �� StevieSkies: �� Bakku smiled confidently at them. "Really? I already have that one mastered." His family nodded, but told him that this was a harder version, as you must connect to allies loosely, in order to lock onto the other target. He listened closely, as they explained how it work by the user attaches their shadow to a target without restricting the target's movements. When the target's shadow comes into contact with a third party's, the user's shadow attaches to theirs instead, allowing them to be bound with the Shadow Possession Jutsu. It made sense to him how to preform it. All he needed was to try it out. His Father took a seat on the bench outside, asking Maiko to work in as the first attachment. She sighed as Bakku laughed softly at her having to step in. Glancing around the field, he saw a small bird searching the grass for worms. Perfect. Bakku knew that taking over the shadow of the bird would be easy. The sun and clouds worked together to cast a grand amount of shadows to work with. Bakku could basically extend his Shadow Possession to any location in the vast greenery of their backyard. "Let's do this, shall we Sis?" He teased, forming his hands together into the Rat Seal. "Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He'd announced, sending his blackened shadow straight for his sister. The Shadow Possession traveled quickly over the five feet that separated them, and quickly connected him to his sister. However, he failed to put in the right amount of control on it, easily preforming the basic Ninja Art version. With his actions linked up to his sister's he face palmed, causing her to do the same. She'd offer a small nag at him, for him to laugh it off. His father stayed quiet, but Bakku could feel the stern look on his face. His father took training very serious. �� StevieSkies: �� He broke the connection, giving Maiko full control of her body back. She'd face Bakku and give him a pep talk, telling him to try again. He'd smile a bit and feel confident in giving it another go. Bakku had excellent chakra control, as it was something he was praised on constantly in the academy. It was also the reason he mastered the Shadow Possession at the age of Six. He was just gifted in controlling himself. Figuring that he might have been a bit careless in just using the Shadow Possession, Bakku decided to use a bit more control in the flow. "Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He called out, his shadow extending faster than ever. He linked to her, yet her movement was not restricted. Bakku heard his father utter 'good' after her connecting, causing his lips to curl up happily. "Alright Sis, let's get the bird. " She'd reply with a thumbs up as she snuck towards the bird, getting close enough to easily transfer over. Bakku focused and began to extend his shadow towards the bird from his sister, but Maiko stepped on a twig. The sounds would send the bird flying up away from them, Bakku just missing his chance to ensnare the bird. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Before realizing a little rabbit had snuck it's way by the pond. �� StevieSkies: �� He'd call his sister back over, keeping his hands in the Rat Seal. " Oii, Sis. Right by Father, see this rabbit? " She'd nod and take a step towards the little thing before it ran off into the bushes. Together they sigh simultaneously before locking gray eyes. The same idea had to have sprung into their heads, because a devious grin soon followed. Maiko would waltzed up to her father like nothing was happening at all, and leaned in to whisper to him. That was the call. Bakku quickly called out. "Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His shadow would travel from his sister to his father's locking the middle-aged man in his own hiden. Kuromaru was shocked, yet proud at the same time as he was forced to stand up, body locked. "Now then, time for a little fun. " Bakku would say with a devious grin, spinning around in a circle before doing a small dance of kicking his legs out while pumping his arms straight down from his chest. Maiko would roll around dying of laughter while this was going on. After a good two minutes, Bakku would break the connection, his shadow returning to him from over-use. Kuromaru gave a small sigh and a smile, patting Bakku on the back for always being able to give him a smile and getting the hang of the jutsu in such a short amount of time. His sister would give him a hug and wave away, saying she had friends to meet up with. Bakku and Kuromaru then went inside to enjoy some cool beverages and a match of Sugoroku ��